The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical multiple speed transmission uses a combination of friction clutches, planetary gear arrangements and fixed interconnections to achieve a plurality of gear ratios. The number and physical arrangement of the planetary gear sets, generally, are dictated by packaging, cost and desired speed ratios.
While current transmissions achieve their intended purpose, the need for new and improved transmission configurations which exhibit improved performance, especially from the standpoints of efficiency, responsiveness and smoothness, and improved packaging, primarily reduced size and weight, is essentially constant.
Traditionally, a starter for an engine is mounted on the engine. An alternator is typically connected by the serpentine belt to the engine output. A regenerative braking system may use electric motors to convert kinetic energy from braking into electrical energy. Each of these devices takes up space within a vehicle, adding to the size, weight, and complexity of a vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved, cost-effective, compact multiple speed transmission. In addition, vehicles with fewer components and reduced complexity and size are desired.